El mismo final
by Atsuko Yowane
Summary: Ella: Sexo-servidora, él: Un buscado asesino. Sus caminos se cruzaron, pero eso sólo logró provocar el mismo final para ambos. ¡Sé que mis summary's son malísimos, pero denme una oportunidad, no son tan malas mis historias! ? ;A;


**Antes que nada, a los que les gusten mis historias (séquenosonmuchos;w;) perdonen por tardar demasiado, es que ya no tengo nada de inspiración ;A;. De hecho, ésta historia la basé en la canción "Pedro Navajas", ni idea de quien la cante (lol) pero lo basé en esa canción, cambié algunas cosas y a los personajes, en fin, espero y disfruten (o traten) mi historia. (No tiene sentido! Perdón por esto ;u;)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los utilicé para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

-Mierda. -Se quejó por enésima vez en la noche aquella mujer, tal parecía que en ésta ocasión no tendría ni pizca de suerte. Separó su espalda del muro donde se encontraba recargada y se dispuso a caminar por la acera a la luz de los faroles que proporcionaban mínima iluminación, sin duda alguna, era un barrio lamentable.

Mientras caminaba lograba observar diversas personas que gozaban de la vida nocturna, en su mayoría, puros libertinos. Sonrió y seguidamente después, sacó de su pequeño bolso rosa pastel, un cigarrillo, lo llevó entre sus labios y buscó un mechero para poder encernderlo, después de todo, todos los oficios merecen siquiera un pequeño momento de liberación de estrés, inclusive el suyo.

Logró encender el cigarrillo, aspiró una larga bocanada y la dejó salir después de mínimos segundos, repitió el proceso varias veces. Finalmente se detuvo en una esquina convexa a un callejón en demasía oscuro. No le temía, la mayor parte de su vida la pasó en total oscuridad. Una vez más, aspiró el humo del tabaco, eso la tranquilizaba. Recargó su cuerpo en el muro de una cafetería, la cual, ya se encontraba cerrada.

-_No todos los días están tan flojos como hoy. Sólo sé paciente, Luka, todo a su tiempo._-Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras sonreía de nueva cuenta, deshechaba la colilla de su cigarrillo y acomodaba tanto su cortísima falda como su delgada blusa. Ambas eran de color oscuro y resaltaban sus atributos corporales, además de que poseía belleza natural, se atrevía a colocarse un leve maquillaje en los labios y en los ojos. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y volteó a ambos lados de la calle: ni un alma se encontraba en el lugar, claro, exceptuándola a ella.

Por un instante decidió alejarse, pero en la lejanía divisó un pequeño bar nocturno, acto seguido cumplió con irse de aquél sitio e introducirse en el local. Pidió un Whisky (N/A: o como se escriba ;u;), rápidamente la atendieron y en el acto lo bebió de golpe, se sintió mareada por un instante, seguido de un leve ardor en la garganta; pagó lo de la bebida y salió del lugar refunfuñando por no obtener dinero en toda la noche y haber gastado lo último que le quedaba en ese trago que sólo le supo amargo. Hizo de lado sus quejas para arreglarse el pelo, ya que a lo lejos logró observar a un tipo bien parecido, quizás, él podría cambiarle la noche.

Él, de gran altura, ojos de un azul turquesa muy hermoso al igual que su cabellera también la observó, sonrió y dejó ver su blanquísima dentadura: impecable. Caminaba como al son de un ritmo conocido, "Ga Uninstall". Se escuchaba en la lejanía, quizás una fiesta o algo por el estilo. No le importó y siguió caminando; con cada paso más se acercaba a la mujer despampanante de la esquina. Estando ya a escasos metros de ella, introdujo su mano derecha en la bolsa de su saco, apretó el puño con fuerza y esperó hasta estar frente a frente con Luka.

-Luka Megurine, un placer, amor. -Se presentó en un tono de voz demasiado favorecedor para ella. Le ofrecía la mano a manera de saludo.

-Kaito Sh... -Interrumpió su presentación, soltó la mano de la mujer y borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Observó un revólver en el bolso de ésta, ¿acaso ella sabría a lo que se dedica? No pensaba correr riesgos

Notó en seguida los cambios de actitud en él, y como era de esperarse, logró asustarse, se alejó un par de pasos de Kaito, introdujo su mano derecha en su bolso y mostró su revólver, apuntó con él a la frente de aquél tipo. Estaba más que asustada, además no paraba de temblar.

Él, por su parte, desembolsó su pequeño puñal y se avalanzó sobre Luka, por mínimos segundos observó el rostro de horror que ella mantenía, pero eso no le impidió encajar el arma de filo en el estómago de ésta. Luka, por otro lado, sintió una agudísima punzada en todo el cuerpo, se percató que de su estómago brotaba ese líquido biscoso de color carmesí, al igual que de su boca; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba volvió a tomar su revólver y disparó.

Kaito... Sólo se desvaneció sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Luka.

Después de todo, ambos tuvieron el mismo final. Varias personas escucharon la disputa nocturna, pero nadie se atrevió a echar un vistazo.

Al día siguiente, en las noticias sólo se comentó: "Dos amantes envueltos en problemas amorosos terminaron por quitarse la vida. El hombre era nada menos que un buscado asesino, mientras que la mujer era sexo-servidora. Creemos que ambos eran cómplices".

-_¿Me serviría de algo hablar? _-Se preguntaba un pequeño niño que iba tomado de la mano de su madre. Logró escuchar las noticias matutinas, y también presenció el pleito de la noche anterior. La duda seguía: ¿debería decir la verdad?

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Hakuo? -Preguntó su joven madre al notar que su hijo estaba totalmente distante.

-¡Nada, mamá! -Respondió el pequeño al instante. -_Mejor no_ -Se decidió.- Mami, ¿podemos ir al café que está frente a la casa? Ella y él se veían muy felices ahí. -Pidió sonriente.

-¿Ella y él? ¿Quiénes? -Al parecer, su hijo estaba lleno de dudas y sorpresas tanto para ella como para su padre.

-Nadie mami, mejor pasemos por papá -Terminó diciendo Hakuo jalando a su madre en dirección a su residencia. Ya no diría nada. -_Total, seguramente esa señora y ese señor estaban borrachos. _-.

* * *

**¡Tadá! ¡Se los dije, sin sentido! En fin, espero que les haya parecido interesante, sino... Críticas buenas, malas, regulares; tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás son muy bien recibidos. Review's? Nos vemos después. :3**


End file.
